Untitled
by wolfrunner22
Summary: Considerations must always be made... emotions shift and struggle. A quiet repose


**What masterpiece shall I play today?** Sona pondered thoughtfully, fingers lightly plucking the strings of her etwahl, but no real tune resulting. The light pings of sound echoing across the terrace where she sat in contemplation. Turning her head, she viewed the landscape for inspiration, she was high up overlooking the vast terrain of kalladoun... she could see the fringes of the rift at the edge, peeking from a thick forest, and beyond it further the shadowed behemoths of mountains. A soft and silent sigh escaped her as she continued to allow her mind to wander, one hand bracing her chin while the other continued to lazily pull at the etwahls strings.

She contemplated many things, the time before her life amid the chaotic magics of the summoners, of daily facing foes on and off the battlefield who would enjoy spilling her blood and had on many occasions. The pain of death did not diminish with exposure, merely became a cost of failure, a punishment for not being in the right place at the right time, or being outmanuevered in a battle of wits. It was the summoners magic that kept them all from death, true death anyway... even the multiple assasinations that occurred beyond the borders of the rift ended in no casualties and usually more damage to furniture and decorations than to the people themselves.

Sona wondered if the killing and fighting would ever end... beyond this peaceful landscape so many struggled, so many writhed in agony, their voices rising in a macabre song that reached her ears even from miles and miles away. She endured this, one day peace would come... one day her music would be used for inspiration and joy, not bloodshed and combat... Did she long for that day? Perhaps deeply down she did, on the surface it was nothing but a ripple in her calm exterior.

"oh." Sona glanced up from her musings at the quiet voice, her lips curling in a soft smile as one of the newest additions to the league hesitated on the steps of the terrace, her bright eyes fixed on Sona's placement. She looked ready to move on, but Sona could hear the quiet melody within her that beckoned for solace, for consideration; responding to it Sona raised a hand and gestured the young woman forward.

Quinn hesitated, glancing skyward for Valor to ensure his close proximity... she knew the other woman, The Maven Sona. There were more than a few envious of her appearance or abilities, but Quinn was neither. As of late the weight of repeated battle after battle, intense struggle after the next and the cold chill of death numbing her limbs had begun to weary her. She had not expected Sona to be here as well, she had asked Valor to lead her somewhere she could be at peace for a while.

Drawing closer Quinn sat on a low stone bench, the stone cool but could not seep through her leather garments easily. Nothing was said, Sona's attention drifting back to the landscape and Quinn turned her attention inwards. It was some time later that her attention was pulled from its musings to reconsider her surroundings. Blinking owlishly she sought the change and found Sona was now focused on her instrument. The Maven's eyes were closed, but her fingers washed over the strings in perfect tempo, an odd, quiet song echoing in the open sky.

Time passed hazily for the crossbowman as the melody continued without pause or hesitation. She had heard many of Sona's songs, mostly on the battlefield... from the delicate healing tune, to the rash and boisterous chords that set everyone's feet to swiftness... this one was different, haunting but somehow crescendoing a quiet happiness within the notes... a message not to be born lightly.

Sona continued to play, not only listening to that beneath her hands, but to that from the younger woman's heart. The dull and despairing song Quinn played within was slowly changing. Quinn herself probably would not know the change at first, until her mind caught up with her soul, but Sona could already hear the stronger notes, the firmer resolve. Quinns indecisiveness was fading, it had been such an unusual thing for the woman anyway and Sona was pleased to hear it fading... She continued to play until quinns soul was humming in perfect duet to her fingers and she was satisfied... almost the instant she stopped Quinn was rising to her feet and Valor swooped down to land on her forearm.

"Thanks." Quinn said quickly, glancing away, not even certain what she was thanking Sona for... they had not said a word to one another until that moment. Sona merely nodded, her attention drifting dreamily away. Quinn huffed for a moment, but stroked valors chest with gauntleted fingers and smiled.

It was strong strides as Quinn left the terrace, her smile not fading even as the pull of the summoners magic began to tug at her skin, a feeling at first of being pried apart before being transported... it did not matter; she was ready.


End file.
